


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, be gentle with me this is my first time, im sorry, modern au that literally no one asked for, pls, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: "The plastic crown on her head was crooked and his fingers itched to right it, but he had to focus on the chords. It was his turn now."





	

**Author's Note:**

> a zutara month thing where they get paired up for a project and end up with almost indiscernible crushes on each other. this is for day 2 (eve)

“Is it recording?” The girl rolled her eyes but smiled at the boy.

“Yes, now be quiet.”

She counted them off and they began playing. He strummed the guitar softly as she took the first verse.

“Maybe it’s much too early in the game, oh, but I thought I’d ask you just the same,” her eyes flicked from the camera lens to the boy. He smiled, nodding along while playing. She had a rich voice, warm and soft. “New year’s eve.”

The plastic crown on her head was crooked and his fingers itched to right it, but he had to focus on the chords. It was his turn now. She softened her strumming, smiling distractedly as he sang.

“Who’s going to be the one that holds you tight? When it’s exactly twelve o’clock at night, welcomin’ in the New Year’s eve…” They had stopped looking at the camera. His head bobbed in rhythm to the song and occasionally glanced at her under his lashes. They played descending notes, keeping their eyes on each other.

“Maybe I’m crazy to suppose,” she glanced over and smiled, “I’d ever be the one you chose. Out of a thousand invitations, you received.”

“Oh but in case I stand one little chance, here comes the jackpot question in advance.” They made a dramatic stop, grins splitting wide and hands resting on their instruments.

“What are you doing New Year’s… New Year’s Eve?”

They caught each other’s eyes, hands settling on their instruments. She vaguely remembered the camera in front of them, recording the oddly intimate moment. This was supposed to be an assignment for their music theory class, perform a duet and turn it in. But it had turned into a little more during the weeks it took them to come up with complementing parts to play and harmonize.

She took a breath and broke the silence.

“So…What are you doing next Friday?”


End file.
